1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel plug and more particularly to a male and female plug which are interconnected for pivotal movement 180.degree. with respect to one another, each plug employing a ground contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop and notebook computers employ an adapter which is sometimes referred to as a "brick" because of its brick-like size and appearance. An electrical cord extends from one end of the adapter to a plug which can be inserted into a receptacle in a side of the computer. At an opposite end of the adapter there is a recessed male three prong connector. A second electrical cord is supplied which has a three prong female plug at one end and a three prong male plug at an opposite end. The female plug of the second electrical cord is plugged into the recessed male plug of the adapter and the three prong male plug of the second electrical cord is typically plugged in a wall receptacle or a power strip. Power can then be supplied to the computer via the adapter.
Laptop and notebook computers should be kept as compact and light as possible because of their intended portability. Elimination of the second cord would improve portability. Substitution of a compact and lightweight connector for the second electrical cord would be desirable for increasing portability. There are several requirements for such a connector. The connector must be capable of plugging the adapter into a down ground prong wall receptacle, an up ground prong wall receptacle, or a power strip. In all instances the connector must properly position the adapter with respect to the wall receptacle or the power strip. Unfortunately, the prior art does not provide such a connector. When a user travels to foreign countries he may be required to carry as many as three different types of second electrical cords because of the different types of wall receptacles. Elimination of these cords would significantly increase portability.